Patches Nightmare
by WhiteyWolfy
Summary: Patch and Nora are walking one day when something happens to Nora. This story is set after Silence and before Finale, I wrote this before Finale came out so it might be different. Please be patient with me, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street, hand in hand with my girlfriend, Nora. It was dusk, the sun was going down over Maine and it was slightly chilly, even though it was summer.

"Patch, I'm going to go look at something real quick, ok?" she asked, turning her grey eyes on me, her reddish hair stirring in the cool breeze around us.

"Alright, just don't go too far." I said, reluctantly letting her hand go, I watched her jog over to the rocky ridge of the cliffs we were by.

Concern settled over me, I knew I was being overprotective, but what with the accidents of Jules, The Black Hand, and Rixon not that far behind us…

I felt a small twinge of sadness when I thought of Rixon, he had been my friend, my comrade at arms, but he tried to kill _her_, kill Nora. "_And now_ _he's in hell," _I thought bitterly to myself, and then sighed internally. _"Yes, in hell because of me…" _I sighed again, walking forward.

I kept my eyes trained on the spot where Nora had disappeared, the worry returned, _"What was over there that Nora needed to look at?"_ I felt a little suspicious, but kept walking, moving my feet slightly towards the cliff where Nora had walked off.

I felt a twinge a fear, a small voice in my head saying, _"Don't let her go, go after her, don't let her go." _I looked around the trees, I was almost positive that I had heard the voice in my mind, but still. The only thing that creeped me out about the voice was the way it _sounded_. It was a creepy male voice, the kind you would hear being chased down the street or when you're being followed through a haunted house. It was slightly high pitched, but it was broken and gritty, like scraping your nails over a chalk board. I shivered, which surprised me, nothing freaked me out. I pushed the thought away and kept walking, but it was slightly nagging in my head, like an annoying fly that you _knew _it was there, but you didn't know how to get rid of it.

I knew that only Angels could do that, since I was one, Nora's Guardian Angel to be exact.

I shrugged and kept walking, most of the humans were inside by now anyway, what else could happen?

I was just thinking that to myself when I heard the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I havent updated this in forever, I was writing a new FanFic I was working on and I started looking through my documents and found this on a shelf 'collecting dust' and so I decided to finish it and update it. Sorry it's so damn short, I just wanted to update it and relieve myself of writers guilt.  
**__**Again sorry, please R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I shouted out immediately, "Nora?!" and charged towards the cliffs where I had seen her vanish.

I leapt onto the rocky ledges where her cry had come from. I looked around franticly and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Nora! Nora where are you?!" I shouted, feeling fear and concern course through me when I didn't hear her reply, just the sound of the waves crashing on the rock below me.

_'The waves…'_ I thought, and looked down to the rocky shore, scanning franticly for her red hair or her… I shook my head roughly, _'Don't! She is ok! She has to be…' _I thought, despair crashing on me and I cried her name out once more, "Nora!" This time I heard the faint cry of, "Patch!" I looked towards the sound and called her name out again, running over the rocks.

I reached the rocks and looked around, then heard footsteps behind me and a wicked cackling. I forze and turned around slowly, afraid of what I would see. I shook and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. A old man, with stringy yellow and white hair was leering at me, Nora's broken body in his grasp.

I jolted up with a cry, and looked around widly, my chest heaving with what I had just seen. "Patch?" I heard the muffled voice and I looked around.

I was laying in my bed at my home, and Nora was laying beside me, her grey eyes blinking up at me in confusion. I cried out, "Nora!" and pounced and her, her surprised yelp echoing in my ears.

I gripped her tightly, my body wracking with sobs as I held close to her body. "Shh, Patch it's ok. You're fine. You're ok." She soothed me, weaving her hands through my hair in a comforting way.

I breathed out once I had relaxed a bit. "You're safe. I was so scared Nora." I breathed, my face smothered in the curve between her neck and her shoulder.

I looked up at her, there was no hint of tiredness in her eyes now, they were clear and full of emotion. "Just go to sleep Patch. It's ok." She said, her hand going over my bare back in a soothing way.

I sighed and nodded. "Good night Patch." I heard her gently say.

"Good night Angel." I breathed before I fell asleep once more, with her body wrapped in my arms. Safe and sound….

_ Safe And Sound…_


End file.
